


The Boy in the Flowers Field

by JoliChose



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliChose/pseuds/JoliChose
Summary: Eugene left his home. He wasn't feeling welcomed anymore. It was one of those sweet, sweet day when he was feeling lost...





	The Boy in the Flowers Field

**Author's Note:**

> If you want music to listen to while reading, here's some :  
-Mystery of Love, Sufjan Stevens  
-Story of the Impossible, Peter Von Poehl  
-Jimmy, Moriarty
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

It was noon. The sun was high in the sky and there was just few clouds stretched like cotton balls. The day was sweet and Eugene was lost. He had left his own home few hours ago and walked to the flower fields. There were some sunflowers the wind had planted itself, a few poppies now and then but mostly it was just rapeseed. All these yellow flowers calmed Eugene. His heart beat slower and he succeeded in catching his breath. He was relaxed, looking at the beautiful landscape. It was almost like a painting. Butterflies were flying in the air, the sunlight warming their wings as well as the boy’s body. He sat in front of the view and grabbed a flower, then another one, and another one... he tried to do a crown but the plants kept falling apart. He finally smashed them against the floor out of frustration and buried them with dirt and grass. Eugene then stood up and repeatedly jumped on the flowers’ tomb. When he was unwound enough, he walked through the flowers, trying not to step on them. He even was extra careful because the flowers seemed so fragile and he was so rough, like a metal shard piercing through an eggshell. He felt like he shouldn’t be there. He didn’t deserve this paradise, this life of freedom, this Eden on Earth. He was just a mistake in the perfect creation...  
There was an other boy. He was smaller and the first thing Eugene saw was how beautiful the freckles on his cheeks looked. It was like stars on his skin... Cepheus, Orion, Perseus... He contemplated his pale skin reflecting the sunlight as the boy was laying between the flowers. He had gorgeous red hair and the flower shirt he was wearing just made him more beautiful than ever. He had this softness of the face, this purity of the skin... And a thing Eugene didn’t see : a crown made of flowers that was an actual crown. Not one of the mistake he made about an hour ago. He also saw two green eyes gazing at him and he felt trapped, that was the moment he realised the boy had seen him watching him... He knew he was creepy but he couldn’t say anything except :  
“Huh, I’m sorry ! I- I didn’t want to act like a creep.”  
Instead of arguing, the boy smiled and crossed his arms on the back of his head. This change of position led to a change of attitude and he was a little more confident.  
“Well, I know I’m a beautiful man...”  
Eugene just stared at him.  
“I’m joking, I don’t know, the boy said then. God why can’t I be, like, flirty ?”  
It was like the other teen wasn’t listening, just looking at his beauty. He was sincerely amazed.  
“Can I touch your face ? he asked and when he understood how weird it was to ask that, it was already too late.”  
The boy laughed and it was the most perfect sound to Eugene’s ears.  
“Yeah... I mean, I won’t complain.”  
So the boy lifted his hand and put it on the soft skin just on the right cheek and the jaw. He let it a little upward but when he went down to his neck. He stared at the lips, pink, shiny...  
“Who are you ? Eugene questioned again.  
-My name is Ned, the boy answered and his voice just seemed sweeter and sweeter.  
-You... your skin is the softest skin my hands have ever touched.”  
Ned laughed again and the stars on his skin and in his eyes shined brighter.  
“Can I kiss you ? Eugene finally asked – he wanted to ask this since he met the boy.”  
This time the other guy didn’t laugh. There still was the shadow of a smile upon his lips, but he just stared at Eugene’s face and body and lips without saying anything. He stayed focus on his mouth and leaned forward. That was the signal his new lover was waiting for to approach. Ned’s lips were as soft as Eugene imagined. The kiss was sweet, slow, almost shy. The former put his hands in the latter’s hair, who was still holding his neck. They went further into the kiss and the other’s touch. That just felt so great, so sweet, that was one of those moments that no one wanted to lose. And they never lost it, as they lived their very own story, in the flowers field, as the lovers they were. The very same flowers field where the sun always shine and lovers live for eternity, where the rain brings the earth the fertility it needs to let the flowers bloom and no storm trouble the peace, where two boys could live their never-ending and unconditional love without someone telling them to hide, to die or to shut. They could scream their love because the flowers would only listen and support their bodies tangled as they would embrace their half. They could kiss until the petals would fall and covered the ground of the flamboyant orange of the new season. This season was just the beginning of a new cycle and this cycle was just what they need to love one other. The place was peaceful and so were their minds. The lost boys were no longer lost : they had find their homes and no one could pull them apart. They were the kings of the field, with the flowers in their hair : as a crown for Ned, and as an ornament for Eugene. The beauty met the nature and together they made this love true, because every love matter if one is happy with it. That is the life of the boyfriends, that now love in the flowers field, forgotten of the world, only living for the feelings, their feelings, taking care of their minds and bodies with the help of a loved one, just because they could, just because they wanted it. That was pure, that was pretty and that was possible. That made the beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one-shot even though it's short, it's sooo sweet !!


End file.
